


It Boy

by taelephantlol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute Children, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Innocence, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Rivals! Jeno and Mark, Shy! Donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taelephantlol/pseuds/taelephantlol
Summary: Donghyuck transfers to a new school, as soon as he walks into the classroom he catches both Mark's and Jeno's attention. They both slowly end up liking the boy, but only one of them can have him.





	It Boy

As soon as Donghyuck walked into the class, everyone's eyes were on him. These two pairs of eyes, to be specific. They didn't know why, but as soon as Donghyuck appeared into the classroom their hearts beat a little faster than usual. "Hi, I'm the new transfer student." He greeted himself to the class shyly, his voice was only just audible. He was could classify as one of the prettiest boys at the school; red hair, his height a bit shorter than average, a cute smile and a sun-kissed tan. Everyone let out a soft 'awe' and looked at him with the softest eyes. The teacher instructed him to find a seat, making him a bit nervous as he looked around. Jeno and Mark swiftly threw their bags off the seats next to them and onto the floor, inviting him over. As soon as they realised what the other person was doing, they glared daggers at each other, as if saying 'fight me' to one another with their eyes. Donghyuck let out a nervous smile and walked over their way. He felt a tug on his sleeve, which caught his attention. "Sit with me," A boy with a cute snaggletooth said to him in a soft tone. He nodded and made his way around, the other two boy's mouths were left open in shock. "I'm Renjun," The cute sandy blond boy greeted him. "Donghyuck."

 

 

The bell rang and the two boys were walking together, laughing and smiling at each other. Two pairs of eyes were staring at the both of them, a tinge of jealousy struck within them. "He's really pretty isn't he?" Jeno said dreamily, staring at Donghyuck. "He's cute, I can't tell if his smile or his laugh is cuter though." Mark sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Renjun noticed the two staring at them and pulled Donghyuck close, trying to make them jealous. "What does he think he's doing?" Mark folded his arms, leaning over to talk to Jeno as they followed them. "I don't know, but he ruined my chance with him before," Jeno responded, also folding his arms. "Your chance? Please, he's obviously more attracted to me." The elder rolled his eyes. "We'll see about that. I bet he'll fall for my charms" Jeno said as he smirked. "Oh, it's on." They shook hands as they sealed their bet.

 

 

Donghyuck and Renjun were all over each other, laughing at their own stupid jokes as if it was the funniest thing anyone's ever said to them. Mark and Jeno watched across the table, bitterly. After they calmed down, Renjun just remembered everyone else's presence at their lunch table. "Oh, sorry. This is the 'NCT' group-slash-squad. The really handsome one is Mark," Renjun pointed to Mark for Donghyuck and they did a little wave to each other. Mark would be lying if he said that Donghyuck wasn't adorable when he's shy. "Jeno is the one with grey hair and is no fun," Jeno rolled his eyes at the comment while Donghyuck gave Jeno a cute smile and whispered a small 'hi'. "Then the two babies, Chenle and Jisung. They may look innocent but they're trouble" Renjun squinted at them playfully but the two younger boys only stuck their tongues out in response. "Jaemin's sick today so that's why he isn't here, but everyone, this is Donghyuck. He is the newest addition to the group!" he gave the red-haired boy a tight hug, both in a giggling fit. Mark's and Jeno's expression changed from an adoring look to a completely jealous look.

"So hyung, is there anything interesting about yourself?" Jisung asked Donghyuck curiously, leaning forward a bit. "Not really, I guess I like to sing?" Mark and Jeno perked up, immediately leaning forward to listen as well. "Really? You must be in our music class then!" Jeno said quite loudly, it scared the poor boy just a bit, but he could tell he was excited. He nodded slowly, hugging Renjun's arm. Mark pulled Jeno back, flicking his forehead and mumbling 'idiot' to him. "Are you good at singing? Can you sing for us?" Donghyuck's face turned bright red from Jisung's question, shaking his head. "I-I'm not used to singing in front of people..." He admitted quietly. "How about we go to a karaoke place this weekend? All six of us and Jaemin if he's feeling better. That way we get to hear such beautiful vocals and have fun!" Renjun suggested and everyone seemed to agree or like the idea. Donghyuck was actually a bit excited to hang out with his new friends.

 

–––––––––––––––

 

The first few days at the new school has been great for the young boy, meeting people and slowly coming out of his shell a bit. Jaemin has been sick for the whole week so he didn't get to see him, which made him a bit sad but he was still excited to meet him. The four classmates were settling in one of the backrooms in the music classroom, singing and playing the guitar while having silly conversations. "Mark, let me play the guitar now.." Jeno whined and Mark rolled his eyes, handing the guitar over for Jeno to have his go. "What are you going to do? Serenade someone with your crappy skills?" Mark teased Jeno, who was currently blushing but rolled his eyes. "This one's for you" He pointed at Donghyuck with a wink. Donghyuck's mouth was left open and he was speechless. Renjun rolled his eyes and took the guitar off Jeno, saving the poor embarrassed boy next to him. "Don't embarrass my son," Renjun pulled the boy close to him, Donghyuck now hiding his face from the both of them. Their hearts stung a little from the adorable scene in front of them. "Sorry, Hyuck," Jeno sat down next to Donghyuck and pulled him to his chest, giving him a tight hug. Mark frowned a bit when youngest boy hugged him back and nuzzled into his chest. "I think the bell's about to go," Mark picked up the guitar and walked out of the small room, leaving everyone confused, except Jeno.

 

 

"Hyuck!" Mark ran over to Donghyuck's locker, where the boy jumped at his loud voice. "Hey Minhyung," He greeted with a smile, quickly closing his locker. He started calling Mark by his Korean name recently, for some reason it came out more naturally to him. "I-I was wondering if you'd like to.. uh- to um.." Mark looked at his hands nervously, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans and stuttering. "Would you like to.." Mark looked at Donghyuck, who he noticed looked really good today. "Would you like to work on the music assignment with me?" He blurted out, a little shocked at what he just said, it wasn't even what he was meant to say. Donghyuck's -perfect, soft- lips turned into a small smile as he let out a small -adorable- laugh. "Yeah, sure. I was going to ask you the same thing actually," He confessed, smiling up at Mark. Someone grabbed Donghyuck's arm and pulled him away, surprising him a bit. "S-See you later, hyung!" He said as he followed Renjun, waving back at the boy who was left confused but incredibly happy.

 

–––––––––––––––

 

Friday finally came and the last bell of the day went off, making the young boy sigh in relief that he got over his first week at the new school just right. He noticed a tall -handsome- figure standing in front of him, smiling down at him. "Ready to go? We can walk together since we live near each other" Jeno held his hand out to help Donghyuck up, which he didn't take as he was too shy to. "Sure, it's been a while since we've talked to each other without anyone around" He smiled back at him with pure innocence. Jeno wrapped his arm around the younger boy's shoulders and pulled him closer to himself. A bunch of energetic boys ran straight past them, almost bumping into Donghyuck but at least they didn't run over the poor boy. "Thanks" He mumbled shyly. "I couldn't let my little Hyuckie get run over by those scary humans, could I?" Jeno felt the urge to kiss his forehead or cheek, but he resisted and only rubbed his shoulder a bit. "You're too kind to me" The red-haired boy giggled as they walked together, unknowingly being watched by someone else. Mark could feel a pain in his chest as he watched the two be awfully close for his liking.

 

–––––––––––––––

 

The day finally came and everyone gathered outside the small karaoke place. "Renjun, you said Jaemin was coming" Jeno whined, tapping his foot impatiently. They have been waiting there for quite some time and the two youngest kids, Chenle and Jisung have been running around, annoying all the older kids. "Guys! I'm here!" A small, young boy ran up to the six of them, Donghyuck's face lighting up, but he hid behind Mark. "Finally, it took you long enough" Renjun hugged the boy tightly, looking over his shoulder. "That's Donghyuck, he's just a bit shy, that's why he's hiding behind Mark. Donghyuck, this is Jaemin" He greeted the both of them. Donghyuck waved a little behind Mark, which he didn't mind having the younger behind him. He reached out and held his hand, slowly and gently pulling him forward. "Don't worry, he's nice," Mark whispered softly to him to try and comfort him. Jeno looked at their hands, feeling a bit uneasy about how they could have easily been mistaken for a couple.

 

 

Jaemin and Donghyuck were all over each other, singing into the microphones and dancing away when it was the others go. They sung with only each other, it was like they were inseparable. Mark and Jeno couldn't help but feel a little jealous, even Renjun was a bit jealous because Donghyuck was all over his best friend. The small boy noticed everyone's stares and felt a bit uneasy, leaving Jaemin for Jeno and sat on his lap. "You look so grumpy, lighten' up" He pinched the older boy's cheek lightly. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around the boy's waist, pulling him in tighter. "Jeno! Let me go!" The young boy squealed and wiggled in his arms, turning into a laughing mess. Jeno buried his face in his neck, now laughing with him. Seeing this made Mark's heart a bit heavy, like he had just been stabbed. Eventually, he had enough of the two acting all soft with each other and joined Renjun and Jaemin, singing along to 'Bang bang bang' as Jisung and Chenle danced (and screamed) along.

 

 

Everyone had had goes with each other, except Mark and Donghyuck. Everyone agreed that it'd be the last song before they leave the room. The younger boy felt a little uneasy when he picked up one of the microphones, looking at Mark with a small smile. Jaemin went to sit back on the large couch but accidentally sat on the remote, the song 'Ordinary love' starting to play. "Oops?" He said shakily as everyone glared at him, except the two teenagers standing there awkwardly, feeling a bit embarrassed. Mark awkwardly sang the first few lines, feeling a bit shy. He wasn't much of a singer like Donghyuck was, he preferred to rap as it came more naturally. Soon, they both got into the groove of the song, singing and dancing just a tiny bit to make things more fun. They held each other's hands, spinning each other around just for the fun of it. The song ended, they were a bit disappointed but they were pulled into a group hug, Renjun hugging them both tightly. "My two babies! You two are so cute together!" He said as he kissed both of their cheeks, earning a cry of help from the both of them and Jisung taking a picture that will haunt them forever.

 

 

They all decided it'd be a good idea to eat take-out while sitting by the river, despite it being late in the afternoon. Jisung, Chenle and Jaemin decided to play a bit of soccer while waiting for Renjun and Jeno to bring the food over. The sun was just setting behind the tall buildings. Donghyuck sat close to Mark with his head resting against his shoulder, staring at the sunset. "Minhyung, isn't it pretty?" Donghyuck pointed to the orange and pink painted sky, smiling sweetly. Mark just nodded and hummed an 'mhm' but the thing was, he wasn't looking at the sunset at all. He was looking at something way more prettier. "Hyuck.." Mark said softly, his hand slowly reaching out to hold Donghyuck's. The younger boy lifted his head up to look at him, only to find himself close to Mark's face, noses touching. His face went bright red, maybe not as red as his hair though. They were both looking at each other's facial features, starting from eyes to lips. Just as Mark was about to close the small gap in between them, they heard someone clear their voice from behind them, making them almost jump right away from each other. Jeno looked at Mark with a sour look on his face, holding up the meal that he and Renjun both got. "Finally! Took you guys long enough!" Jisung called out as everyone started gathering around to enjoy the meal. Donghyuck and Mark would steal glances at each other, only to look away and to turn bright red. Jeno however, did not regret anything at all. Like hell, he'd let Mark steal his future boyfriend away from him.

 

 

"Onwards!" Donghyuck jumped onto Jeno's back, wrapping his legs around his waist. The taller boy stumbled forward a bit, holding onto his legs. "Hyuck, don't just do that so suddenly" He pinched his leg as a warning, a yelp coming from behind close to his ear. "Minhyung! Jeno pinched me!" His bottom lip was shaking, pretending that he was about to cry but Mark found it adorable. "What do you want me to do? Kiss it better?" Mark shrugged, pretending that he didn't care and suppressed his jealousy. He looked over again, only to see Donghyuck hiding his face in Jeno's neck, his ears a faint tint of red. "Congratulations, you just embarrassed the poor kid," Jeno rolled his eyes and slowly let the boy's legs drop to the ground, making him walk on his own. Yet, he didn't seem to let go, he clung to his arm tightly and hid his face on his shoulder. "Hyung's adorable when he's shy" Jisung admitted, earning a punch on the arm from Chenle. "But you're still the cutest to me!" The youngest pecked Chenle's cheek, which seemed to make him happy.

 

–––––––––––––––

 

It was Sunday, one of Donghyuck's favourite days. He'd always spend time with his mother, binge-watching new Netflix shows and pigging out. It was his one day to forget about homework and spend quality time with his family. It was easy to say that Sundays was his favourite day of the week. However, Donghyuck's phone went off late in the afternoon, just as he was about to clean himself in the shower. 'Come to the park' Said the text he got from Mark. He was hesitant as there were only a few hours of daylight left. "Screw it," He said to himself as he grabbed his jacket, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek as he walked out.

 

 

As he slowly arrived at the old, abandoned park, he noticed a boy on the swings, looking down at his phone. "Minhyung!" He called out, waving as he ran over. The boy immediately stood up, running towards him as well. Donghyuck tripped his feet over a rock as he ran to Mark, he expected to fall on his face but he was caught by a strong set of arms. He looked up to look at Mark in the eyes, only to realise that his face was inches away from each other. He could feel the elder boy's heart beating fast against his chest, making him even more flattered. "Hi," Mark said softly, smiling down at him despite the awkward situation that they've been put in. "H-Hello.." The shorter boy stuttered back, not knowing how to feel. His whole face was the same colour as his hair, bright red. Mark stared down at him, leaning forward and giving Donghyuck a small peck on his cheek. Donghyuck immediately got out of the elder's embrace and touched his cheek, completely in utter shock. "Donghyuck..." Mark started off, getting his attention. "I have something to confess; I really like you," He said softly and held Donghyuck's hands. "I don't expect an answer straight away, but I just had to tell you" He smiled softly at the boy, his face turning a bit red. Donghyuck didn't know how to feel at that moment, embarrassed or happy or flustered. He just nodded a little, not trusting what might come out of his mouth if he spoke.

 

–––––––––––––––

 

"Donghyuck!" A boy ran down the school halls, calling out for the young boy. He immediately turned around, smiling at the silver-haired boy. "Hey Jeno," He said shyly but felt the taller pull him by the waist, leaning close to his face. Their faces were inches away from each other, Donghyuck couldn't help but be reminded of what happened the other day with Mark. "I have a confession to make.." Jeno said softly, looking into the younger's eyes. He could tell he was being serious and he was a bit scared. He hasn't even gotten back to Mark's confession yet and now he has to chose between the two of them. "I know that Mark has already confessed his love for you, but I haven't. Donghyuck, I also have the same feelings towards you just like he does.." Jeno wasn't as close to his face anymore, which made Donghyuck a little disappointed but that didn't mean that he took his hands off his waist. "Jeno... I... Can I get back to you on that?" Donghyuck looked up at him, his heart breaking a little. He didn't want to face either of them now, he couldn't.

 

 

Having two confessions in the same week was hard for Donghyuck, especially when he couldn't decide who to reject and figure out who he liked more. He stared at his hands under the water before sinking his shoulders down into the warmth. He didn't like taking baths unless he actually had something on his mind, and in this case, his mind was nothing but a mess. He stared up at the plain white ceiling, gathering his thoughts. 'Why do they have to play with my feelings like this?' He thought to himself, his eyes getting watery. "Sweetie? Are you in there?" His mother knocked on the bathroom door, making him snap out of his thoughts. "Y-Yeah, I'm just taking a bath.." He spoke a bit louder than he usually would for his mother to hear him outside. He heard footsteps in the distance, making it clear that his mother has left. He sighed and went back to his thoughts, trying to figure out his feelings. 'Minhyung is sweet and he makes me feel special. But Jeno knows how to make me smile and laugh..' He fiddled with his fingers, watching the bubbles floating on the water's surface slowly pop and move around. 'I don't want to break either of their hearts..' He wiped some of his falling tears that ran down his cheeks. He was so confused, even though he had to choose one, he didn't want to let either of them go.

 

–––––––––––––––

 

The day of the music project finally came, which made Donghyuck nervous. He was positive that his heart had made the right decision, but he was still afraid of hurting the other boy with his choice. "Hey... It's almost our turn," Mark placed his hand on Donghyuck's shoulder, smiling softly at him. The boy nodded and took a deep breath as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "We're going to do great," Someone cleared their throat from behind them, grabbing their attention. "Can we talk? Privately?" Jeno looked at Donghyuck, then at Mark. Mark just nodded and let them be, leaving them alone to talk. "Hey, are you okay?" Jeno walked up to Donghyuck, pulling him in for a hug. The boy just nodded, resting his head against his chest. "Listen, I just want you to know that whoever-" Donghyuck cut him off by placing his finger against Jeno's lips, silencing him. "I like you too," Donghyuck said sweetly with a small smile. He watched Jeno's calm expression turn into a bit of a shocked one. "Y-You what?" Jeno stuttered out, his bottom lip quivering. "Jeno, I like you. Mark may have made me happy, but it doesn't feel the same. You're the one that makes me smile, who makes me laugh and you're the one who understands what I need the most" Donghyuck said softly, but the poor silver-haired boy was still trying to process his thoughts. "I'm sorry, what?" Donghyuck rolled his eyes and pressed his lips against Jeno's lips, sharing a sweet yet brief kiss before he let go. "Wish me luck," He said softly as he ran off, leaving the poor boy shocked and incredibly happy.

 

As soon as Donghyuck sang the last line of 'Billionaire' and bowed to the applauding crowd, he ran straight backstage. Jeno was also applauding from the sidelines but got interrupted when the boy leapt into his arms, smiling and giggling. "You did great!" Jeno lifted him up, spinning him around as he pecked his lips. "Oh my god, that was so scary!" Donghyuck giggled and his feet finally touched the ground, only to bring someone else down as well. He pulled Jeno down to his height, kissing his lips softly. It started off soft and innocent, but it started to get a bit passionate after a few seconds- not that they minded. They heard someone clear their voice from behind Donghyuck, breaking apart and quickly looking at the boy. "Minhyung..." Donghyuck quickly let go of Jeno, walking over to Mark. "I'm sorry..." He looked down at his hands, not wanting to see Mark's hurt expression. "I love you, but not in the same way that I love Jeno..." He said softly, reaching to hold Mark's hand. As their hands touched, he heard Mark chuckle. "Are you happy with Jeno?" Mark pulled him close, caressing the younger's cheek as he nodded in response. "As long as you're happy, then so am I. Promise me that you won't regret your choice." Mark placed a small kiss on Donghyuck's forehead. "Jeno, if you break his heart I will come after you" He warned his 'rival' and Jeno just nodded, gulping a bit. Mark leaned away from Donghyuck, pushing him to Jeno. "Go," He said softly with a smile, watching the younger two run away, hand in hand. His heart was a bit cracked, but he had to let him go. If Donghyuck was happy, then so was he.

 

"You're really letting him go..." Renjun went up to Mark, placing his hand on his elder's shoulder. "Yeah, he's better off with Jeno. He needs someone who will treat him right and make him happy" Mark said sadly, looking at his friend with a sad smile. "Cheer up, you'll find someone soon," His younger said kindly and warmly to him. "You're right, there's always more fish in the sea!" Mark said positively but it made Renjun roll his eyes, now hating that saying. "Maybe, the person you needed was here the whole time..." The sandy-blond haired boy said softly with a shy smile, fixing his glasses. "What was that?" Mark looked down at him, completely missed what the younger said. "Nothing, now come on. We have to support the rest of our classmates" Renjun pecked Mark's cheek softly before walking off, leaving the elder a bit shocked by his action. "Wait! Renjun!"

 

–––––––––––––––

 

"Jeno! Let me have a bite!" Donghyuck tugged on Jeno's shirt, giving him his best puppy eyes. "Hyuckie, eat your own food." Jeno puffed up his cheeks and he licked the whole chocolate bar, offering it to Donghyuck with a smirk. "Still want it?" He asked cheekily but Donghyuck had other plans. He took a huge bite out of the chocolate bar, despite his lover licking the whole thing. "Still good" He hummed as he looked at Jeno's wide eye expression. "It's not like we've-" Jeno flicked his lover's forehead lightly, scooting away just a bit. "You two are gross" Mark rolled his eyes at the sight of the couple in front of him. "I'm here! Sorry that I'm late" Renjun quickly made his way over, kissing Mark's cheek softly before sitting himself down. "Finally! I was so lonely without you," Mark complained as he showed his boyfriend with kisses all over his cheek, making Renjun squirm but laugh softly at his boyfriend's cuteness. "Like you can talk, you two are almost like a married couple" Donghyuck scoffed and pulled Jeno back just so he could kiss his cheek. "Excuse me, we are a married couple and there's nothing wrong with that." Mark stuck his tongue out childishly, pecking Renjun's lips right after. "Gross, I didn't need to see the thing that Renjun sucks all the time," Jisung covered Chenle's eyes, protecting his own boyfriend's innocence. The comment he just made got the couple very flustered and turn completely red. "Jisung, I'm older than you" Chenle whined cutely, pouting his bottom lip. "But hyung, you're more innocent than me" Jisung whined back at his cute boyfriend. "Anyway, have you guys seen Jaemin? I haven't heard from my best friend in ages" Donghyuck asked all of them to change the topic, causing the five of them to choke on their food. "Is there something I don't know?" He raised an eyebrow, glaring at his boyfriend. "Well... You see..." Jeno started off, looking at everyone else for help. "Jaemin got a boyfriend and he's spending more time with him-" Mark blurted out and everyone gasped, Donghyuck being the loudest. Mostly because he was betrayed by his own best friend and Mark had just betrayed everyone else.

"Na Jaemin!" Donghyuck called out as he ran to his best friend, despite Jeno trying to pull him back the other way. The boy just turned around confused, his hand holding another boy's hand. "Oh, Donghyuck," Jaemin chuckled nervously and looked up at the boy, not knowing what to do. "Who are you and what is your deal with my best friend?" Donghyuck placed his hands on his hips, clearly a bit frustrated. Jaemin looked over the boy's shoulder, looking at a disappointed Jeno who was hiding his face. "This... Donghyuck um... This is my boyfriend, Samuel Kim..." Jaemin said softly fiddling with his sleeves. "Why didn't you tell me?" The elder of the two pulled the poor flustered boy in for a hug, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry, Hyuck! I was going to tell you!" Jaemin whined softly, fake crying and hiccuping. "My best friend is growing up!" Donghyuck also fake cried with Jaemin, Jeno walking away from his embarrassing boyfriend who he dearly loved but was sometimes a bit extra when it came to his best friend. As the bell rang Samuel and Jeno pulled their boyfriends apart even though they refused to let go of each other. They said their goodbyes and went straight to class. "I can't believe you just cried over your best friend getting a boyfriend," Jeno said softly, looking at his sniffling boyfriend. "He was so young and pure..." Donghyuck wiped a fake tear away. Jeno rolled his eyes and pecked his boyfriend's cheek. "You're so silly, I love you anyway"

 

–––––––––––––––

 

Donghyuck felt a bit uneasy, standing outside the train station by himself. The two had just graduated from Neo Culture Technology High (or NCT for short) and Christmas has just past them. Mark decided to move back to Canada for college with Renjun, he'd be lying if he didn't say he was envious of Renjun. Having someone kind to take care of him and to love him in a foreign country that he didn't know well but he was happy for the two. Donghyuck and Jeno wanted to spend at least a few days together before they went straight to college and what better way to spend time together then on New Year's Eve. "I'm sorry I'm late!" Jeno hugged Donghyuck as soon as he arrived, kissing his cheek. "It's okay, you're here now" The younger cupped the elder's cheeks, pressing his lips against the other's softly. When they pulled away, the elder held out his hand with a smile. "Shall we?" He asked as their train arrived. "We shall," Donghyuck held his hand, getting on the train and getting into the first free seats that they could find. The train ride was going to be a while, but a while was going to be what they needed to completely wrap themselves in each other's arms and to enjoy each other's company.

 

"Oh! Jeno! Can we get one to share? Please?" Donghyuck tugged on Jeno's jacket, pointing to a 'roll up' ice cream stand. Jeno looked at the younger boy, finding it hard to resist his cuteness but they've been trying out so many foods that it's hard to keep up. He sighed in defeat, going up to get an ice cream as Donghyuck squealed excitedly, waiting for his return. As soon as Jeno came back, the younger stood on his tip toes, kissing his cheek softly. "Thanks, love" Donghyuck said softly as they shared a single cup. Donghyuck scrunched up his nose when he took a bite of the ice cream and jumped a bit, shivering slightly. "Cold!" He clung to Jeno cutely and chewed it down as fast as possible. Jeno laughed softly and pecked his boyfriend's lips softly. "Warmer?" Jeno smiled and Donghyuck nodded, smiling back at him brightly. "Can I get a kiss everytime I get brain freeze?" Donghyuck asked softly and cutely, which Jeno couldn't obviously say no to.

 

They took a seat on a small, grassy hill after looking for a spot that could fit the both of them to see the fireworks. Donghyuck turned on his phone, looking at the time. "Just a few more minutes," He said a bit loudly so Jeno could hear him enough from so many people talking at once. The red-haired boy rested his head on the elder's shoulder, looking up at the sky. "Hey, Hyuck?" Jeno said softly, wrapping one arm around the younger's waist and his hand holding his as well. "Mm?" Donghyuck looked up, scooting closer to his lover. "I'm glad you chose me, and I love you so much..." Jeno looked into his eyes before pressing his lips against Donghyuck's, the fireworks going off in the background and everyone screaming 'Happy New Years!' to each other. Donghyuck leaned in closer, enjoying the warmth from his boyfriend. He couldn't quite describe the kiss... It was sweet and passionate, it made him feel butterflies in his stomach and he never wanted it to end. As their breaths ran short, they pulled away, looking up at the colourful sky. "I love you too, Jeno" Donghyuck whispered back, his head going back to rest on Jeno's. "Happy New Year, love" Jeno kissed the back of his hand, making his boyfriend's cheeks go red. "Happy New Year, how about another kiss to celebrate it?" Donghyuck said with a small smirk as the two shared another passionate kiss. A new year a new them and they couldn't wait to spend it together. Maybe, just maybe, they could spend the rest of their lives together too. At least, when Jeno has the courage to ask the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> For Mark's ending, go to: https://www.quotev.com/story/10041152/It-Boy


End file.
